OKINA TSUME
OKINA TSUME is the main character of Poua Planet. He is different from everyone else in this planet because he was not affected yet by parasites by the age of 20. Usually when a teenager hit his 18 birthday, the parasite that had infiltrated his or her body, would take form and gain control of a certain limb of his or hers human body(Ceremony of Empowering control). But in his ceremony, nothing happened! Everybody was confused, since it was the first time somebody was not affected by the parasites. Many Pouanians believed that it was a bad omen, so they decided to forbid their kids to talk or hang with Okina. It has been 2 whole years from our main character failed ceremony, and he is a laughing stock and get bullied by everyone. Until one night, he had a weird dream, with a parasite that it was talking to him. After that day, he started having weird experiences. His reflexes gotten better, his power was more brute and he didn't know why. The truth is that the parasite was trying to control his brain, but it couldn't. After months his situation was getting worse (his hands mutated, also one of his legs) but they would stay mutated only for a certain period of time and then go back to normal. By that time, Okina decided to get away from the city and leave, cause he did not want to be seen as a freak anymore. In his journey he met an old guy (Sinichi), who happened to be one of the first people that had inhabited earth. Apparently he was immortal and he explained Okina that he had suffered the same things when he was in his age, and that he would eventually become like him(share his brain with a parasite). Sinichi explained to him that all this time, he was trying to communicate with other humans, and that for hundreds of years he was trying to expand the signal of the communication system of the spaceship that got them into Poua Planet planet. 10 years after, when the Event happened Okina was now a different person. His personality had changed since he was now sharing his brain with a parasite. But on the positive note he had developed amazing abilities. He could transform every cell of his body to a weapon. Sinichi had decided to train him all these years, in case mecha dragons invaded their planet . Little did they know, a random day, the system got a signal from a human ship. It was a small aercraft that was on a mission to gather all humanity's forces and fight the mecha dragons. Unfortunately, they were leaving with bad news from Poua Planet, since the Pouanians decided that it wasn't wise to fight and infuriate mecha dragons, and also they did not want to go back to earth. But their engine malfunctioned and they were forced to land in the middle of nowhere( Where our main character Okina now lives, with his master Sinichi). When he heard, what the shipbound crew had to say, Okina felt that it was his calling and decided to help get back earth. He was so powerful anyway, why waste all his potential. Category:Poua